The Last Order
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Have two-boyfriends in the same time? Rio never thought she will but she has no choice right? Allen x Rio x Neil


**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume**

**a/n : Neil and Allen is Rio's bestfriend/ childhood friends so she used to see Allen and Neil in her room. To be honest, i make this story because i can't choose between themxD i like both of them. Hmm, english is not my first language so maybe i make many mistakes and the description maybe short. This fanfic is kinda weird i think... **

* * *

"Give me all your allowance." Allen ordered casually while lying on Rio's bed.

"WHAT?! NO WAY." Rio said angrily and clenched her fists.

"you lost Rio, right Neil?" said Allen and turned to Neil. Neil nodded silently. He looks somehow nervous.

Rio groaned and took out a money from her pocket. She handed to Allen reluctantly.

"All." Allen said and stared at her through his glasses. Actually, Allen did that because he just wanted to torture Rio, he somehow really likes to pranks her.

Rio groaned again and took out more money from her pocket. She handed the money to Allen and scowled at him. This is all her fault to challenging Allen and Neil. She of course lost and she has to obey their 8 orders. Each of them have 4 orders they can give to Rio.

"Rio," Allen called her and a smirk formed on his lips. Rio felt herself started to shuddering. she shut her eyes tightly, waiting Allen to order something ridiculous. She sure Allen'll order him to do something she doesn't wanna.

"kiss my cheek, now." Allen ordered and his smirk grew wilder. Neil turned to him and he glared at Allen for giving Rio a weird order. Rio opened her eyes as she heard Allen's weird order. She obviously not gonna waste her kiss especially for Allen even though Allen is her best friend.

"N-no." She replied while shaking her head.

"Now!" Allen ordered as strict as he can. Rio keep shaking her head.

"Fine, i'll change the order i give to you." Said Allen and smiled darkly at her. Rio and Neil sighed in relieved.

"kiss my lips or that one." Said Allen, he chuckled darkly.

"that one. Arghh.. i'll kill you once my deal with you're done." Rio threatened and ruffled her blonde-hairs.

"ok, Rio, kiss my cheek, now." Allen ordered and pointed at his cheek while raising his eyebrows teasingly at her.

"fine." Rio replied and leaned closer to Allen. She pecked his cheek and pulled it away quickly. Neil scowled as he saw the scene in front of him. Although Rio just pecked Allen's cheek, Neil still felt a jealousy lurking him.

Allen patted her head, "Good girl." He said mockingly.

"huh." Rio pouted and turned to Neil, "so, what's you want?"

"Me? I want you to co-" Allen said but Rio cut him off, "i'm asking Neil, idiot."

"i-i want.. i want you to.. uh.. be my.. uh.. never mind.. cook me shrimp chilli." Neil stammered as he blushed deeply.

"Sure." Rio replied and walked out from her room.

"She is cute, right Neil?" said Allen to Neil.

"umm.. Yeah.. i don't know." Answered Neil.

30 minutes later, Rio came inside her room while bringing a shrimp chilli. She handed to Neil and sat on a chair while waiting them to give another order to her.

"Princess, cook me genovese pasta." Allen ordered.

"no. Plus i'm not a princess." Rio said as she turned her head cockily.

"you're my girl then." Allen chuckled.

Rio pouted and a pink tints approached on her cheeks. She hit Allen's head and sprinted out from her room.

Allen chuckled and continue reading his book while taking a glance at the door every minutes. Neil was staring at the door blankly, he has a stupid plan in his mind and he is not sure whether he has to do this stupid plan or not.

After an hour, Rio came into her room while bringing a genovese pasta.

"Princess, Gimme that. I thought you don't want to make it." Allen muttered as a cocky smile spread across his lips.

"i made this for me." Said Rio and lifted the fork. Just before Rio was going to put the fork inside her mouth (?), Allen put his arm around Rio's shoulder and held her hand that holding the handle of the fork with his free hand.

Rio blushed immediately as Allen held her hand, "what you want Allen?" asked Rio.

"_i want you._" Allen whispered solemnly besides her ear , and made Rio's cheeks reddened.

It's of course made Neil curious what Allen said to her. He tried to wave away the jealousy that creeping him but he can't.

"just kidding." Allen said and chuckled. Rio took a deep breath and exhaled in relieved. Neil had enough of this.

"Ri, Get away from Allen, now. This is an order." Neil said abruptly, in anger tone.

Allen immediately turned to him, "why?" he glared at Neil.

"eh? Okay.." Rio replied as she put the genovese pasta on the table near them. she tried to escape from Allen's grasp.

"Because i don't like to see you flirting with Rio." Said neil harshly, answering Allen's question. Rio blushed deeply as she finally released from Allen's grip.

Rio felt something different with her two-bestfriends, Neil started to blush whenever she says something sweet and Allen likes to flirt a lot with her. She is wondering why they act like that. Plus she felt something different about their friendship.

"Ri, come over here, now. You can count this as an order too." said Neil in serious tone. Rio sheepishly walked towards Neil and stood while looking down at her feet.

"sit next to me." Neil said. Rio glanced at Allen while sitting next to Neil.

Neil put his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rio's face started to heating up.

"uh, Neil?" she mumbled. She knows Allen was glaring at Neil, They never really fight but this time, she know the fight is serious.

"What?" he responded as he pulled her closer until Rio can felt his breath against her cheek because Neil was leaning down, almost kiss her cheek.

"why you act like this in sudden?" asked Rio curiously. Neil was about to answer but Allen interrupted, "release her, you bastard."

"no." Neil answered as he glared back at Allen.

"Ri, this is my last order." Neil stated with a solemn expression but his cheeks went red and ruined his solemn expression.

A smile formed her lips, she thought this is the end but no, this is only the beginning.

"_Be my girlfriend._" Neil said pretty loud so Allen can heard it. Allen twitched as he heard what Neil said, "What the fuck?! You can't." Allen fumed furiously and clenched his fists in frustration.

Neil raised an eyebrow at her, "well, really? She has to obey whatever we say."

Rio froze, she had no choice. She already promise to them after all. But what will happen if she become Neil's girlfriend?

Allen scowled but soon his scowl turned into a smirk "So that's mean i can order the same thing? Rio has to be my girl too." Allen smirked cockily.

Rio's jaws dropped_, have two-boyfriend in the same time?! _


End file.
